


50 причин секса: Примирение

by helgatrush



Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На анонимныйlesmisfest
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713





	50 причин секса: Примирение

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

Комбефер уже спит, когда в окно прилетает первый камешек. Он клацает по стеклу, и Комбефер недовольно разлепляет глаза. Второй камешек разбивает его надежды на крепкий сон перед работой, но, слава Богу, не стекло. Он вылезает из-под одеяла и через щёлочку в шторах выглядывает в окно. Во дворе между машин стоит Курфейрак, и у его отчётливой в свете фонаря тени кудри топорщатся, как туманность андромеды.  
– Твою мать, – сдержанно произносит Комбефер и кидает в окно ключи, которые сегодня отобрал у Курфейрака. На ключах дурацкий брелок со Снупи, который, как говорил Курфейрак, такое же воплощённое спокойствие, как и сам Комбефер.  
Тот встречает его у дверей и без приветствия протягивает ладонь за ключами.  
– Извини, – говорит Курфейрак, топчась на коврике для обуви. – Извини-извини-извини. Тысячу раз извини.  
Комбефер молча отбирает у него ключи, высвободив железные штырьки из его тёплой ладони.  
– Мариус говорил, что к нему собирается прийти Козетта, и что ты, скорее всего, нагрянешь ко мне, – доносится его голос из спальни. – Они не знают.  
Курфейрак впервые за долгие месяцы аккуратно ставит свои кеды на полку для обуви и неловко поджимает пальцы, стараясь спрятать дырку на носке.  
– Диван в полном твоём распоряжении, – холодно говорит Комбефер, и Курфейрак слышит, как шелестит его одеяло. – Где запасной плед ты помнишь, твою зубную щётку я не успел выбросить.  
Курфейрак смотрит на своё отражение в дверце шкафа, и ему кажется, он похож на потерявшегося щенка.  
– Комбефер, – окликает он, делая несколько неуверенных шагов к двери спальни. – Комбефер, ну, извини, я же говорил. Я был пьян.  
– Я не Анжольрас, – огрызается Комбефер из-за двери. – Для меня это не оправдание.  
Курфейрак переступает с ноги на ногу, стягивает порванный носок, затем, подумав, второй и заталкивает их комом в карман толстовки, которую тут же стягивает через голову. Он знает, что Комбеферу с кровати отлично видно его, и он нарочно не поправляет задравшуюся футболку.  
– Комбефер, – зовёт он, подходя к самой двери и замирает на пороге. Если в него сейчас кинут подушкой, можно будет бросить её обратно и закончить этот долгий, мучительно пустой без Фера день дракой на подушках, тёплой и суетливой вознёй под одеялом и сном на чужом плече, а, вот, если Комбефер что-то ещё скажет...  
Ему в лоб прилетает туго набитая декоративная подушка, и её пуговица пребольно ударяет его по носу, но он только смеётся. Подхватив подушку, он в два прыжка добирается до кровати и, едва оказавшись рядом с Комбефером, щекочет его. Тот вздрагивает всем телом и пытается отстраниться, но Курфейрак удерживает его в объятиях.  
– Я мудак, – говорит он, приблизив лицо к лицу Комбефера. – Мне ужасно стыдно, что я залил пивом образцы чего-то там для твоей лабораторной, которые ты готовил полтора месяца, и я...  
– Чудовище ты, – притворно вздыхает Комбефер и целует уголок его рта. Курфейрак млеет, и эта секундная заминка позволяет Комбеферу вывернуться из его рук и толкнуть его на спину. – Может быть, я прощу тебя утром.


End file.
